yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Esplanade MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platforms=Island | depth= | levels=5 | tracks=3 | parking=Yes | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | opened=17 April 2010 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified=Yes | ADA=Yes | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=1 | former=Convention Centre }} Esplanade MRT Station is an underground Mass Rapid Transit station on the Circle Line in Singapore. The station was opened on 17 April 2010 along with the rest of Stage 1 & 2 of the Circle Line. It is located next to the War Memorial Park, the Suntec City Mall and the Suntec Singapore International Convention and Exhibition Centre. The station also has a link to Raffles City, CityLink Mall, Suntec City Mall and Marina Square. There is a link from Circle Line's Esplanade station to City Hall via the underground shopping centre CityLink Mall or the basement of Raffles City shopping mall. History The underpass linking CityLink Mall and Suntec City Mall had been closed since 2003 to facilitate the construction of the station and pedestrians had to use a temporary covered overhead bridge to cross Raffles Boulevard. On 30 April 2008, the underpass was reopened to the public after five years of closure. It's also the first of the Circle Line stations where the public can have a glimpse of the interior. During the opening of the underpass, Suntec City Mall gave away free coffee, chocolates and sweets to pedestrians to mark the reopening of the underpass. There were also music and line dancing performances. The bridge underwent dismantling starting 12 May 2008. Architecture An artwork by the late Lim Mu Hue, titled A Piece of Ice-Clear Heart, is located on a large wall within the walkway within the station between Raffles City and Marina Square. This black and white artwork features shadow puppetry and other performances enjoyed by the early settlers of Singapore. Consisting of a set of seven pieces of wood block prints depicting various aspects of theatre, the artwork is a collage of early and later works by Lim Mu Hue who died soon after completing this commission. Concourse There are two separate ticket concourses at Basement 2, each at either end of the station. Both feature faregates for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of passengers-in-wheelchairs and those carrying bulky items or travelling with prams. One floor above the concourse, the Transfer Level (B1) is occupied by Esplanade Xchange, which contains retail shops spanning the length of the station. All exits span out from this floor, and underground exits connect this floor with surrounding developments, such as Raffles City, Marina Square and South Beach (under construction as of March 2016). Esplanade has an abandoned platform but with a small western concourse that is linked to the future Holland Line, which passes through South Beach area, but because the Holland Line was not built so it was abandoned. iExperience Gallery iExperience Gallery is a gallery that showcases infocomm experience in Singapore, where it evolves with the OpenNet. Its location is at Esplanade MRT Station. It also encompasses Smart Nation as Smart Mobility, Timothy Mok had went on 21 January 2014. Station layout Exits *A: Suntec City, Suntec Convention Centre, Conrad Centennial Singapore, Millenia Walk, Centennial Tower, The Pan Pacific Hotel Singapore *B: Raffles Boulevard, Marina Mandarin Singapore, Marina Square, Mandarin Oriental Singapore *C: Marina Mandarin Singapore, Marina Square, Mandarin Oriental Singapore, One Raffles Link *D: CityLink Mall *E: Civilian War Memorial, Padang *F: CHIJMES, Bras Basah Complex, Carlton Hotel, CHIJMES, Raffles Hotel, South Beach *G: Raffles City (B2) Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Railway stations opened in 2010 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations